Duℓce тenтαcιón
by LaChimeraDiPraga
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto deciden ver una película en su día libre. Pero ¿que pasará cuando Sakura y Sasuke quedan solos en compañía de una cereza? ¡Entren, léanlo y descúbranlo! SasuSaku One-shot. ¡Denle una oportunidad, onegai! :D


_Ohayo! :3_

_¿Como han estado mis queridas lectoras?_

_Este es mi primer one shot, de SasuSaku, __lo escribí durante una reunión familiar así que perdonden mis faltas ortográficas y la estupidez de su servidora xD_

_**Disclamer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son del excelentísimo Masashi Kishimoto, si serían mios Sasuke ya hubiera sido raptado desde el comienzo de la serie Naruto. xD_

_Bueno sin mas preámbulo aquí les dejo este one shot, espero que les guste!_

**oOo*oOo* oOo* oOo* oOo* oOo* oOo**

Era viernes por la noche acerca de las 7pm, en una habitación de una gran casa yacían tres jóvenes sentados en el frio suelo lleno de almohadas y cubierto por una manta de algodón. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura eran sus nombres, los integrantes del equipo 7. Era su día libre de entrenamiento,Kakashi Sensei había salido a una misión especifica que le asignó Tsunade – Sama.

Así que decidieron ver una película para matar el tiempo que les quedaba. Era una cinta de terror llamada " El Asesino Ninja" usualmente este era el tipo de largometrajes que les gustaban a los tres chicos. Tenían toda una noche libres con muchas golosinas para comer y relajarse de sus entrenamientos.

.

- Que bien que Kakashi Sensei nos diera el día libre! Esto es lo mejor, una buena película, muchas golosinas y mis dos mejores amigos. - decía Naruto sonriendo y abrazando a ambos.

- Si eso solo para una vez cada mil años, por eso hoy hay que dedicarse a descansar menciono Sakura acostándose en una pila de almohadas.

- Me da igual…- respondió Sasuke.

Tenían una pesa pequeña la cual casi pegaba al piso llena de gomitas, caramelos, palomitas, sodas y un gran tazón de helado con una gran y roja cereza en la punta.

- Naruto pon la película ya quieres.. -dijo Sakura con la boca llena de chocolates.

.

Naruto se limito a asentir con la cabeza y a seguir su orden. Los tres chicos se pusieron muy comodos en el piso con almohadas, Sakura se arrollo en una manta rosa, Naruto estaba mas pegado al televisor que otra cosa y cada vez que acecinaban a alguien gritaba y cerraba los ojos, Sasuke parecía estar inmóvil ido en la película.

Transcurrió acerca de una hora y media cuando las palomitas se habían acabado gracias al suspenso de la película.

- Oh demonios! Se acabaron las palomitas y necesito mas para continuar la película, ya regreso ire por mas, no me tardo, solo ponle pausa. - Naruto tomando el tazón vacío se dispuso a bajar por las escaleras hacia la cocina. Dejando asi a Sakura y a Sasuke completamente solos.

.

Un silencio incomodo recorrió la habitación por unos minutos.

Sakura acercó su mano al tazón de helado para tomar la cereza de la punta, pero muy tarde ya Sasuke la había tomado se la estaba llevado a la boca y estaba a punto de morderla.

- Oye! Yo la vi primero, no es justo yo me la quería comer!. - decía la chica mientras hacía un puchero.

*Sasuke sonrió maléficamente*

- Pues si tanto la quieres… ven por ella.- le respondió el azabache con voz seductora llevándose así la cereza a la boca y prensándola son sus dientes.

.

¿Que demoníos le ocurría a Sasuke? pensaba la peli rosa.

Sakura se puso roja como una manzana y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, desde cuando Sasuke hacia cosas como estas? Pero no dudo en seguirle el juego ya que estaba loca por el chico y que podía perder? Sasuke el chico mas hermoso de todo Konoha con una dulce cereza en la boca? Eso no se daba todos los días o si?. Además Naruto no se iva a dar cuenta ya que estaba en la cocina haciendo mas palomitas.

- Iré por ella.- se limitó a tomar el desafío.

Se acerco ágilmente a el, ya estaba solo a milímetros de tomar la cereza pero un pequeño accidente le impidió esto, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía. Sasuke la había tomado por la cintura para volverla así y quedar justo sobre ella.

- Sakura… Sakura… Sakura… si tanto quieres la maldita cereza aquí la tienes.- Dijo ahogándola en un fuerte beso, la peli-rosa no dudo en corresponder a él, era lo que había soñado toda la vida ¿no? Colocó sus manos sobre el cuello del chico, él por su parte la tenía sujetada de su cintura como un lobo a una pequeña libre la cual era su presa. El beso cada vez se volvía mas apasionante, ambos no sabían lo que hacían pero no se iban a separar tan fácilmente, permanecieron largo rato jugando con sus labios y la roja cereza la cual era una dulce tentación y causante de todo aquel alboroto.

Tanta felicidad no era para siempre, ambos escucharon unos pasos subir las escaleras así que se separaron violentamente, se arreglaron un poco y guardaron distancia.

- Ya volví. - Dijo Naruto con un gran tazón de palomitas en sus manos y con la boca repleta de ellas.-¡Diantres! ¿Y la cereza del helado?.

- No lo se… tal vez Sakura sepa algo. - Sasuke reía entre dientes.

- Yo… yo.. me la comí… no me pude resistir a su tentación, perdón Naruto-kun.- decía la chica mientras se acariciaba la cabeza aún un poco sonrojada.

- Oh de acuerdo! Creo que hay que seguir haciendo esto mas seguido no Sakura- chan? - Naruto sonreía dulcemente.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo. - Sonrió Sakura mirando a Sasuke mientras este se hacia el despistado. Pero que demonios?- "Me besa y luego se hace el que no paso nada, menciono la chica para sus adentros."- pensó la chica de cabellos rosa.

.

El resto de la noche estuvo tranquilo. Los chicos terminaron la película y apagaron las luces para descansar ya que mañana tendrían de nuevo la pesada rutina de los entrenamientos ninjas de Kakashi-Sensei.

**oOo*oOo* oOo* oOo* oOo* oOo* oOo**

_Bueno que tal? Les gusto? Soy un fracaso? Me merezco un tomatazo? D:_

_Para saber eso necesito un review, vamos aunque sea uno chiquito! n.n_

_PD: NO se necesita usuario para dejar uno :3_

_¡Nos vemos pronto, Sayonara!_


End file.
